


Be mine

by jarvis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis/pseuds/jarvis
Summary: Loki is in prison on earth. But things chnge, when Tony starts to visit him.





	Be mine

PWP- alter unversous  
Starting after a little after the Avengers movie. Loki locked up in SHIELD-prison.

 

Be mine

LOKI  
After weeks in this prison he suddenly stands before me. His posture and his face tell me very obviously what he’s here for, I do not even have to look down on him.  
For some reason he acts off his game. I don’t quite understand it. After all, it is his plan to force me. But to be honest, after all the isolation and pain I felt since my fall, I do not mind. To be precise, I does sound like a great idea and he IS pretty hot. Even now, when he seems to realize his plan might backfire.  
I use my magic to make sure all the cameras record is us talking. In a swift move I stand up from my bed, sling my arms tight around my intruder and kiss him.

 

TONY  
It was just too easy to force SHIELD to grant me access to Loki's cell.  
After all, it is all his fault… Well most of it… SOME of it for sure… I think….  
Crap! I cannot focus anymore.  
At least I can show him who has more leverage. Or I believed I could. The moment I face him in the cell, I realize I cannot do what I came here for.  
He looks at me like a caged tiger. But suddenly the green of his eyes begin to glow, and before I manage to react, he… kisses me?!  
WHAT?  
His grip around me is firm, and I do not even try to fight. His lips are so soft and sweet.  
For a brief moment I hope Jarvis’ virus will work as planned and cancel all the tapes, before I lean into my enemies kiss.  
“Not bad…” he grasps.  
For once I do not have a witty reply and I do not care, as long as his hands keep touching me.  
He pushes me down on the bed, tears of my cloths. I just NEED more.

 

LOKI  
My intruders pushes his hot body against mine.  
For a brief moment I realise it has been ages when the last time someone just wanted me as much as he seems to desire me right now.  
As all fabric finally is out of the way, I explore all the skin on his body I can reach. Every scar I find, I need to touch. I never expected someone like him to have so many. What happened to him?  
Surprising gentle but strong hands pull my face up to another deep kiss and stop me from thinking farther.  
He moans, as my hand wanders down his body. It feels like he was melting under my fingers and as I enter him, his body trembles with desire.  
“More”, he begs and I bury myself deep in him.  
He shouts out, as the orgasmn takes over his body. I keep pushing deeper and deeper in him until I lose myself.

 

TONY  
I wake up, laying on a warm body, strong arms around me.  
How can this be? I actually slept. After all these weeks where I could not close my eyes for more than a few seconds, I was able to sleep here - after amazing sex.  
“I know you’re awake!” Loki's voice sounds amused. But I do not feel ready to respond or move. Just a little bit longer.  
He seems to understand, as he just gently strikes my back and ads. “We have about half an hour before the guard comes to check on me.”  
Why is he so… nice? And how… I mean, this was not planned… well it was but…  
I don’t wanna think. I just want to feel Loki's warm body under me.

As finally get dressed, it feels so strange to me. Loki grins at me, waves his hand and he and the cell look exactly as when I entered it.  
“Will you come back?” Loki asks.  
If I only new.

 

LOKI  
He’s not spoken a single word since he woke up. I anyway prefer the soft smile he gives me and he does look so much healthier now.  
As the guard brings my breakfast, Stark leaves without another look towards me.  
I don’t exactly know WHAT I did expect. 

The days and nights pass slowly. At least I belief days and nights have passed. Locked up in a box with only artificial light and no chances to leave, it is difficult to guess.  
I wonder how much time has passed since I saw the sun or felt the wind on my skin.  
All of this feels so surreal, like a bad dream. Only when I felt Starks skin under my hand, it felt real.  
I had hoped he would return...  
“Did you think we’d set you free?” The guard hisses at me.  
Of course he could never tell, I’m still secretly awaiting Stark's return. After all, what they saw was hours of interrogation, if they even bothered to watch.

 

TONY  
Every day is more of fight. I cannot sleep, nor can I focus on the important stuff.  
“Tony, please, take some rest!” Pepper beags. “You look horrible. Just to home and relax. Take a hot shower or whatever might settle you down.”  
As much she is getting on my nerves, I know she is right. But the last time I could lay my mind at rest and sleep was… three weeks ago, in Loki's arms.

***

Again, it was so easy to get in. What a little money and some good placed threads can manage sometimes surprises me.

Loki stares at me, as I enter. We both keep our distance and neutral faces, until the door is closes behind me and the guard (hopefully) walked far out of hearing distance.  
“I blocked the picture and sound with my magic.” Loki says instead of a greeting.  
“And I planted a computer-virus just do the same…”  
Loki grins widely, before continuing more serious. “You do look tired.”  
How could I deny this? I almost fall in his arms. 

 

LOKI  
“Come” My voice is just a soft whisper as I pull him gently to the bed.  
As he lies down, I bend over him and kiss him, long and deep, until he gasps for air.  
My hands stake over his body, very softly.  
Stark moves closer, laying his head on my shoulder and falls asleep within minutes.  
Feeling his regular breathing and his weight of his body against mine, helps relaxes me.

“Stark…” It feels wrong to call him that - but it is the only name I know him by. After all, it was written in bold letters as his tower.  
“Stark you have to wake up, the guards will be check on me soon.”  
“Jarvis - cancel my meeting….” He sounds so sleepy.  
“You are not at home, dear.” I can not resist to kiss him, as his eyes finally open.

 

TONY  
I feel well and refreshed. The only thing I do not like, is leaving Loki's arms.  
He presses a kiss against my forehead. “You look already much healthier. Maybe, we should meet up more often.”  
I really should. Or even better, I should not need to separate from him…  
“Can I come back to cuddle?” My voice shows the my uncertainness too much.  
“Any time. Come for cuddle, sex, talking, sleeping, what you like.” Loki responds with a kiss after every word. “I will be here, waiting for you.”

I'm not standing for more than a minute as the guard enters.  
“Breakfast”, he hisses and clashes the tablet on the small table next to the bed.  
“Gray stuff again!” Loki responds with a sneer. “How amazing. Midgardian have the best food I ever had.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Did I mention, the friendliest personal?”  
“Keep on talking and you’ll get another night of interrogation!” The guard turned to me. “You have to come more often.”  
“Oh, don’t worry. That is exactly what I planned!” But probably not the way he thinks.  
Loki plays annoyed and turns his face. But I believe he is hiding his smile.  
“What is in that… Breakfast?” It really does not resemble food. Even the smell is disgusting.  
“Special order for annoying prisoners.” Is the only reply I get.  
Thank Fury, you just helped my plan.

 

LOKI  
The following night I dream of Stark. How he lied in my arms, how his hands felt on my skin, the taste of his kisses.  
After just two night with him, and one was just cuddling, I can’t get him out of my head. Is it just my loneliness or does this human have some “magic” of his own? Never before I fell so fast for someone.  
I do realize, this feelings are dangerous. Most humans try to harm me. They want informations I do not have. And I do not know how long it takes till they will switch form disgusting food, isolation and interrogation to torture.  
I should feel at least uneasy about my near future. But all I think of is Stark. When he will return, if his kisses will taste the same, and what we might talk about.

 

TONY  
“Thor, you do not have to shout at the phone. I can hear you perfectly.” I sigh. Asgardians and technology does not always work well.  
“But you are so far!” Thor complains, at least a bit softer.  
“Think of it like one of this magical doppelganger your brother does…”  
“I understand, Tony.”  
Finally - normal volume.  
“Okay, great. Now, about your little brother. Do you know how they treat him at SHIELD?”  
“I was promised he does not get harmed. Is something wrong?” The concern in Thor's voice is obvious. So I tell him everything SHIELD did and what they planned (according to the secret files I hacked in).  
As expected, he does not like the news.  
“I only left my brother among midgardians, to protect him from our father's rage. But it looks like your kind only hesitated longer.” Thor sounds disappointed and I cannot blame him.  
But at least I do have his help to get Loki out of his prison.

 

LOKI  
How many days have passed? I cannot even count the servings of gray stuff any longer, it became the only thing they serve me and stopped talking to me.  
Well, they do have to step up their game to reach Odin's crap.  
I wish for Stark to return, but if I no longer can tell, when guards arrive, how could we ever relax?

As he finally enters, I run over and hug him.  
“It is no longer safe for you here. They can come any time to check on me and…”  
“Hush, Loki. All is fine. I came to take you away.” Stark holds me tight and presses a kiss against my cheek.  
“How?” There was more I wanted to add. But at that moment my “dear brother” enters the room.  
He eyes Stark and me very suspicious.  
“Say what you have to say and quit starring.” The embrace feels just too good to care about Thor's puny ideas of decency.

 

THOR  
My brother doesn't let many people get close to him. Seeing Tony became one of them, and the way they do hold each other, makes me glad.  
After all Stark has planned everything great. SHIELD had no other chance than let Loki transfer to his new “prison” at Tony’s tower.  
My brother will still be trapped. But he will not get hurt and get better food. I hope he will appreciate it. There is just no more I can do for him right now.

 

TONY  
“Kitchen over here, I’ll make sure fridge will be full, for a change. There is a dining area - just to ignore it, over there is the living room, with a great film collection. Ah, yes, bathrooms are over there and of course connected to every bedroom is one too. Ah what else do you need? You can just choose - which bedroom would you like?”  
“Yours!”  
As glad as I am, Loki stopped my rant - I just do not get him. I mean, he can have my bed, but why should I move to one of the spare rooms?  
“I want the bed you are lying in.” Loki laughs. “When we finally have the chance to be together.”  
“MY BED!” To be honest, I’d love to pull him over right now. But I fear Thor would not exactly like that. But I cannot blame him for making sure his brother arrives save here.  
“Can I go on the balcony?” Loki aks.  
“Well, I had to make some agreement to SHIELD.”

 

LOKI  
Well - no more wind on my skin. I should have known.  
“Don’t look so sad. You can get out, as long as you stay half a meter from the railing. I know it is silly. Even for you it is not the best idea to jump from this height…”  
That is all I need to know. What follows does not matter. I already open the door and step out. The cool strong wind feels amazing on my skin. Finally I can breath again, finally I feel alive again. There is only one thing…  
“I didn't know, you can read minds.”  
Stark giggles behind me, tightening his embrace. “I can’t. I just did what I longed for.”  
“By the look of it, the two of you do not need me any longer.”  
“No, dear brother. But you can come and visit us.” I’d almost forgotten about Thor.  
“Just send us a message first, so we try to be dressed.”  
“Knowing you, Tony. This is no empty threat.” Thor leaves with a wide grin.

 

TONY  
“So, what do I call you? Stark or Tony?” My guest asks.  
“Tony, please. And as we are finally alone, how about I show you my bedroom up close?”  
He answers with a long deep kiss.  
For a moment there I fear we might not make it to the bedroom. But in the next I feel the soft blanket under my naked body.  
“How?” I gasp.  
“Magic, my sweet Tony. I don’t want to waste any more precious time.”  
Neither do I, as I press my hot skin against his. It still feels amazing to touch him, kiss him, taste him. How many weeks I have waited just for this.  
Loki's hands wander over my body, finding my sensitive spots with ease. I sling my legs around my lover's hips, we both moan as our hard dicks rub against each other.  
“I want you…” Loki purrs, as he kisses and bites my neck.  
“YES!”

 

LOKI  
His body trembles as he responds.  
Out of reflex I bite Tony's neck even harder. He’s reaction shows, how much likes it.  
I turn our bodies a bit, so I can enter him, slowly - not to lose myself just jet.  
It feels amazing, he feels amazing… I push deeper in him, pressing my hot body against his.  
My lover shouts my name as his orgasm takes over. Just the sound of his voice of takes me over the edge. 

For once we can keep cuddling. We do not have to fear any intruders. Tony does not have to rush of, I will not be annoyed.  
“I’ll never let go of you again.”  
Tony only sighs in his sleep. I hope that that means he agrees.

 

TONY  
It’s close to midnight as I wake up.  
Loki is still holding me, pressing kisses against my temple.  
“You know, when we first met, I didn't expect us that way.”  
“I hope that is not a complaint.” My lover tries to look serious, but gives up pretty fast and giggles instead. “I thought you pretty hot from the start. But even I do not tell that to the `crazy person` trying to take over the world.”  
“Well if you waited for your friends before you sad that, I might have been fun. Just imagine their faces.”  
“I might not have been able to enjoy them, if Thor killed me first.”  
“You might have been lucky and he might have considered you as a good influence on me.”  
Tony laughs. “I’ve been called a lot. But that would be the first time, I was even considered as that. Are you sure your brother is a passable judge of characters?”  
I do not even have to think about my response.  
“Yes - he is very good on that. Well, expect he still sees so much more in me, than I actually am.”  
My voice or my face must have given away some of my sadness. Tony presses a gentle kiss on my lips.  
“No, he has figured you out pretty well. Hopefully you will soon learn to see you in a more truthful way.”  
NO ONE except Thor and mother ever spoke to me that way. No one except those two ever believed in me that strongly, at least not after learning what I am capable of.  
I stare at the man lying next to me, waiting for a wink, a joke, something. But he only smiles and assures me, he meant every single word.

 

TONY  
How can he have so much doubt about himself? I really want to punch some people that screwed him up in the past. What did they do to him and…  
“I love you.”  
It’s just a whisper, but his eyes assure me, he meant it. Although I was told this words before, it is the first time I believe them.  
I cuddle closer to this amazing man and kiss him.

The End


End file.
